Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger
| airdate = 2019-2020 | intro = none | producer = Toei Company | author = RB-Man | previous = none | next = Arcade Sentai Shouburanger }} translated as Titan Squadron Hyperranger is a spin-off based on the 2017-2018 RPG series, , the first Sentai series to be created, written, produced, and directed by Ross Bailey (credited under his pen name RB-Man), the first series to feature anthropomorphic characters, and the second installment in the Unofficial Sentai Series. Plot After the galaxy has been threatened by a Titan and his army of corrupted Gods, five outcasts-a Lion, a Serpent, a Ram, a Cerberus, and a Phoenix-must band together to save what's left of the known universe. To do that, they need to become something extraordinary: a Sentai team. The Hyperrangers will do everything they can to save the galaxy from total destruction and fulfill a prophecy that will determine the fate of the universe as we know it, (while learning how to get along with each other). Characters More characters to be announced/confirmed/determined by RB-Man. Rangers Allies * Momoko * Akio * Hibiki * Emiru * Yota Rangers |} More allies to be confirmed by RB-Man Villains * Taro * Ken * Usagi More villains to be confirmed by RB-Man Foot Soldiers * OmniGods Monsters of the Week * Uchuu Lypax (1) More monsters to be confirmed/determined by RB-Man Bounty Sentai Ravanger Rangers to be confirmed by RB-Man Arsenal Transformation Devices *Hyper Changer Multi-Use Devices *Uchuu Cards Sidearms *Hyper Sabers *Hyper Blasters Individual Weapons *Hyper GodSlayer **Hyper Sword/Hyper Quad Basters **Hyper Machine Gun **Hyper Dagger **Hyper Katana **Hyper Blade Mecha Hyperranger *Kyojin Gattai Hyper-Oh **Hyper Lion **Hyper Serpent **Hyper Ram **Hyper Cerberus **Hyper Phoenix Ravanger To be announced Episodes The episodes in this Sentai are called # # # # # # # More Episodes/Phases to be confirmed/determined by RB-Man Roll Call *Leo: The Courageous Titan, HyperRed! *Saboru: The Clever Titan, HyperBlue! *Ram: The Mighty Titan, HyperYellow! *Chiyo: The Lonesome Titan, HyperBlack! *Hanahi: The Skilled Titan, HyperPink! *Leo/Saboru/Ram/Chiyo/Hanahi: Titans of the future, defenders of the galaxy! *All: Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger! Trivia *This is the first Super Sentai series to be created by RB-Man. **Tokuranger and Animanger doesn't count because he adopted the both of them prior to Hyperranger's creation. **This is also the first (and so far the only) Sentai or spin-off Sentai series to have almost every character as anthropomorphic animals. *The series contain some elements from the 2008 Guardians of the Galaxy comic series. This is because RB-Man got the inspiration from the team. *The henshin sequence and is similar to due to it's space motif. *Ram is be the first "Sentai" character to suffer from Posttraumatic stress (PST). **RB-Man didn't put "disorder", because he doesn't believe it's a disorder. *The Sentai will have a crossover with . **If you read the cancelled series on RB-Man's userpage, you can tell that he's NOT happy about this crossover. *Unlike it's counterpart, the show contains some similarities to . *Despite being an ally to the team, Emiru is considered to be an anti-hero. *According to RB-Man, the series takes place in another universe, like . which means it won't take place after the events of *The team's arsenal is inspired by/has some similarities to the Guardians' weapons. *This is the first Sentai Series (or spin-off Sentai series) to be based on Greek/Roman Mythology. *RB-Man made some changes to the arsenal. **The Hyper Changers will still be active with their Cards, however the Hyperrangers' Uchuu Cards has to be scanned by their Changer before they can insert them. *The series takes place 8 billion years in the future, meaning that the setting must've happened during the fate of Earth's existence. *This is the first Sentai to have a female Black Ranger. *During development of the series, the episodes were originally going to titled Vol., if it stayed as that, it would've been a reference to the Guardians films. *RB-Man confirmed the series was almost close to being cancelled during development to create other projects, however, he decided to keep working on the series to help a friend, saying that "You can achieve anything if you don't give up". See Also Guardians of the Galaxy (2008 comic book series) - Plot and story elements. Guardians of the Galaxy (2014 film) - Character inspirations. - Power Rangers Counterpart. Poll Should Super Sentai adapt HyperForce? Yes Somewhere in between No IDK Category:Super Sentai Category:Spin-Off Series Category:Sentai Adaptations Category:Series set in the Future Category:Power Rangers HyperForce Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:RB-Man